The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying decorative coating materials to a surface, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for applying epoxy paint of different colorations to the surface of a jewelry finding so as to produce an ornamental design thereon.
The use of epoxy paints on jewelry findings for producing ornamental designs thereon is well known. In carrying out the application of the epoxy paints on jewelry findings, it has been the practice to utilize a dispenser which has an elongated nozzle, the paint being ejected from the dispenser through the nozzle by means of a propellant, such as compressed air. Heretofore, in order to effect different colorations on the jewelry finding, a separate dispenser having a different colored epoxy paint located therein was utilized, the different colored epoxy paint being applied to the jewelry finding in separate operations.
Even with the independent application of the different colored coating materials, the designs produced were not always satisfactory because of the quick-drying characteristics of epoxies that sometimes resulted in run-off of the second-applied material. Further, the extra labor and materials factor in producing designs having different colorations in the prior known uses of epoxy materials resulted in less efficient production and higher costs for producing a particular article.
Applicant is not aware of any other apparatus that could be utilized for applying different colored coating materials to jewelry articles; and apart from the just described apparatus and the technique in the use thereof, the following U.S. patents represent the best prior art known to applicant at the present time relative to the subject invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,648; 3,690,515; 3,722,750; 3,813,011; 4,386,717; 3,519,168; 4,526,191 and 4,676,657.
As will be described hereinafter, the present invention avoids the ineffecient and time consuming problems experienced heretofore in the use of epoxy materials for producing various colorations on a jewelry finding and enables interesting design patterns to be produced with a minimum of cost and time involved.